


Du er så fin

by SansaTheBird



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærligheten, Fluff, Hverdagsbilde, Kjærester, M/M, Skandi Smut, Smut, følelsessmut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaTheBird/pseuds/SansaTheBird
Summary: Takk til Allieverwas for betalesing ❤️





	Du er så fin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spørsmål om karakter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938367) by [Artemis2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121). 



> Takk til Allieverwas for betalesing ❤️

Isaks happy lyder fyller hele rommet, skaper frysninger oppover ryggraden til Even. Isak sitter naken og ivrig helt ytterst på sengekanten. Har åpnet lårene for å gjøre god plass til Even mellom dem, og nå ligger et ben over slengt over skulderen hans og Even kjenner den klamme varmen fra låret stryke han mot kinnet. 

Den ene hånda har Isak lagt rundt nakken hans. Fingrene tvinner seg inn i håret hans i et nesten krampaktig tak. Slipper litt opp når han grer gjennom det og tar tak på nytt. Med den andre hånda knuger han kanten på madrassen, krummer den om lakenet til knokene hvitner før han lar det fare på nytt.

Kuken hans kjennes varm og hard og mot leppene. Den fyller hele munnhulen og Even prøver så godt han kan å få plass til mer, vil gjøre alt så digg for Isak han bare kan. Hjelper til med ei hånd mens den andre armen snirkler seg rundt Isaks hofter. Den salte, litt bitre smaken av han brer seg på tunga når han jobber opp og ned langs undersiden. 

Isak graviterer mot han, vrir seg forsiktig og grynter fornøyd. Mestrer ikke helt å være varsom mer, men møter Even i små, rytmiske støt. Det er en slags ukontrollert kontroll der, så Even tar tak rundt hoftene hans, men lar han gjøre akkurat som han vil. 

Han lukker øynene, lar seg selv kjenne etter. Smaken, varmen, hver eneste, lille bevegelse. De blir værende i rytmen mens den øker; gjør Even ør og Isaks lyder mer desperate. 

Det kjennes så inderlig når Isak kommer, lårene som dirrer og det ukontrollerte grepet om Evens skulder. Det er nesten som en latter som bobler over og ikke lar seg stoppe når han ivrig fyller Evens munn med salt, seigt cum. Så stønner han dypt, gir seg hen til hvordan kroppen sitrer, og Even elsker det. Elsker å merke at alle sanser fylles opp av Isak.

Han fortsetter å suge og slikke til Isak synker rolig bakover og lar overkroppen hvile mot dyne og puter som ligger i en tull bak han. Det er som om lufta går helt ut av han, for han smiler salig og slipper fra seg et lite _åh_ på utpust. Even kikker opp på han og smiler før han drar tunga en siste gang over pikken mens Isak ler og trekker seg unna. 

Han krabber opp i senga han også. Senker seg ned ved siden av Isak og kysser kinnet hans. Merker seg hvor fin han er når han ligger der med fornøyde smilet om munnen. Hvordan øynene hans følger dovent med på Even, før han trekker han inn i et slurvete kyss. 

Det tynne stoffet i bokseren kan knapt holde hans egen, smertelig oversette kuk. Even trenger mer, klarer ikke helt å unngå å gni seg mot Isaks lår. Endelig motstand, friksjon - det er så godt. Isak tar han imot, lar han få lov. Armene hans slynger seg sakte rundt Even og henda vandrer. Tar først et godt tak om rumpa hans, før han vender han litt på dem for å komme bedre til. 

Bokseren blir lirka godt ned, og Even sukker når han endelig slipper fri fra det klamme, hindrende stoffet. Det er så godt at han gisper når Isak stryker lette fingre opp og ned langs innsiden av lårene hans. Han erter nå, jobber seg kilende nærmere der Even vil ha han, helt til Even ikke orker mer lek og tar tak i Isaks hånd og legger den over pikken sin. 

Isak smiler av den desperate handlingen.  
“Klar?” hvisker han, før han begynner å bevege seg. Han masserer først florlett med flat hånd, så tar han tak rundt den og legger på mer press, sprer fingrene og bruker fuktigheten fra tuppen til å få det til å gli lettere. Even svarer med å presse hoftene innstendig mot han, så kåt at stønnene kommer av seg selv. Fingrene til Isak fyrer av alle nervebaner og Even har ingen planer om å vare lenge. 

“Bby?" Isak stilner og søker blikket hans, men fortsetter å holde han fast. Legger den ledige hånda langs fjeset hans og stryker varsomt med tommelen over kinnet. Det glødende blikket hans tviholder på Evens eget. Han er så nære ved å komme at det kjennes som en kamp å forbli på overflaten. Dras mellom skrikende behov, og et brennende ønske om å forbli akkurat sånn, akkurat her; hvor alt er flytende og Isak ser på han med det blikket.

“Kom igjen,” hvisker Isak til slutt. Kysser han på hovne lepper før han beveger hånda over kuken hans igjen. Det skal ingenting til, Even lar det bare komme. Lar skjelvingene bølge gjennom hele han, mens Isak klemmer han inntil seg. Gjemmer hodet mot Isak brystkasse og stønner dypt mens varmt cum siver ut og sprer seg mellom dem.

Med halvkvalte gisp og tilfredse små koselyder synker Even sammen der han ligger. Bare blir i Isaks armer. Puster han tilfreds og utmattet i halsgropen mens de siste skjelvingene får lov til å ebbe ut. Isak stryker han gjennom håret, koser med det mens Even kjenner han hvordan åndedrettet beveger seg, blir jevnt og taktfast igjen. 

Isak løfter til slutt litt på han med varsomme hender, skyver dem rundt så de ser skikkelig på hverandre. Blikkene deres møtes til en stum samtale. Dype, myke øyne som forsøker å si noe ingen av dem er helt klare for å uttrykke med ord, men som ikke er noe mindre sant av den grunn. Even kjenner Isaks tunge over leppene sine og et lavt, fornøyd _mh_ idet de synker inn mot hverandre og smelter sammen en gang til. 

“Åh, fy faen, deilig! Den munnen din.. Ååh..” Isak presser lårene sammen og dytter dem oppover, vrir litt på seg for å demonstrere akkurat hva han syns. Så sprekker hele ansiktet hans opp i et bredt glis og han drar tommelen forsiktig, nesten forskende over Evens underleppe, myser litt med øynene. “Går det bra? Du ser ut som.. Hm..” Han lar setningen dø ut, men gliset er der like fullt.  
“Mm..” Even bare krøller seg inntil han og nikker iherdig. “Jeg digga det, da...”  
“Jeg vet,” hvisker Isak tilbake. 

De gir hverandre litt mer tid, for det eneste som gir mening akkurat nå er å bli liggende tett sammen den lille stunden de kan.  
“Når skal du hente Marius på trening?” spør Even til slutt.  
Isak vrir seg dovent over på den andre siden og kaster et blikk på klokka på nattbordet. Så endrer bevegelsene takt, og han snur seg litt fåret tilbake mot Even.  
“Eh.. Nå?” Han flirer litt halvsjenert, som om det her var noe han holdt på å glemme. “De skulle få kjøpe seg kakao og planlegge turen etter trening, da,” legger han til.

Likevel er det en slags hast over han når han reiser seg fra senga og begynner å lete etter klærne sine. Even lener seg tilbake og betrakter hver lille bevelgelse. Liker det han ser og smatter lett når Isak blir klar over at han blir iakttatt.  
“Ligger du der og ser på meg?”  
Han nikker iherdig, gliser til og med.  
“Må nesten det når du er så fin!” erklærer han stille. “Men se å komme deg av gårde, nå.”

Even får et kyss før Isak forlater rommet. Blir liggende noen minutter og halvdrømme, vil bevare følelsen og lukta så lenge som mulig selv om han har ting å gjøre.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg jobber alt for mye om dagen og har dessverre en aldri så liten sperre på neste kapittel av Spørsmål om Karakter. (Resten er ferdigskrevet..)
> 
> Dette er fra samme verden, men passet ikke helt inn noe sted, så fordi det er Valentines i dag og for å bøte samvittigheten - here goes..
> 
> Setter utrolig stor pris på om du har tid til å legge igjen hjerter, stjerner, kudos eller noen fine ord. ❤️❤️


End file.
